Vicktor Vandravel
Vicktor Vandravel the main character of Vocaloid: Ultimate Alien. He's a 1/2 Chronian, 1/2 Human born on Earth and biolgically enhanced on Galvan Prime by Azmuth. Personality Vicktor is a very likeable person and very friendly. He enjoys his work as a Plumber, whether it be fiddling with alien tech or saving the world. He deeply cares about the safety of his friends. This is why he does not tell them about his secret life. Vicktor has somewhat of an unusual diet, probably from being in space for all of his life. He seems to deal with Earth life pretty well. Vicktor's greatest weakness is being around girls. When he meets his second love interest, Yoko, he immediately starts to act nervous and studders his speech a little. History When Vicktor, he resembled and even acted like a normal human infant. However, his birth attracted the attention several bounty hunters such as Kraab, Sixsix, Sunder, and others soon tried to capture this prized child. Chronian infants were very rare, but very powerful, the perfect prize for famed intergalactic bounty hunters. His mother was aware of who her 'husband' was, but she didn't anticipate that her newborn child was worth so much. Bounty hunters constantly tried to swipe Vicktor away for three days straight. This finally got the attention of Magister Labrid, who thwarted the bounty hunters plan, protecting Mrs. Vandravel. Labrid offered to take Vicktor off her hands to keep him out of harm's way. She agreed. All she wanted was for her little boy to be safe. Labrid soon left and the heartbroken mother said her goodbyes. Over the first some years of his life, Vicktor lived on Galvan Prime, where he was being biologically and technically enhanced. Azmuth agreed to take Vicktor only for the purpose of studying the growth cycle of a human, but the two eventually started to bond. At age 9, Vicktor was already smarter and stronger than any human alive. His brain and body were enhanced by supercomputers and other Galvan Tech, such as Universal Translators. The two bonded enough that Azmuth wanted to call him his own. At age 11-12, Vicktor was enrolled in the Plumbers' Academy. He was the youngest student in Plumber history, and despite this, one of their best. He had pinpoint accuracy (able cut a bra strap with a bullet without harming the individual). His immense strength and extreme intellect helped him graduate at the young age of 13-14. Through ages 14-16, Vicktor became one of the best in the force, eventually gaining the rank of Magister. In late April of 2012, Vicktor was finally transported back to his home planet of Earth. Due to having Artificial knowledge of Earth's cultures and customs, he fit in pretty well. He managed to settle in an abandoned garage in a backalley, which was actually a Plumbers' base dedicated to him. Here he could do research on the Extranet, have target and combat practice, and it even came with a large supply of Fleen Cakes (one of his favorite interstellar treats). Weeks later, Vicktor got a job at a small electronics store under the employment of Dell Honne making minimum wage. Powers and Abilities Vicktor has a varation of the Ultimatrix designed by Azmuth known as the AnimeTrix. Currently, he only has access to the alien Ben Tennyson has in his Ultimatrix, with some extras. His Ultimatrix come with more transformation time, meaning he can stay alien longer. The Ultimatrix can randomly tap into his Chronian DNA, cancelling both his powers and transformations. However, he does not know that he can use the powers of Eon while in this state. When coming in contact with the Hands of Armageddon, Vicktor transforms into a full Chronian. Vocaloid: Ultimate Alien Vicktor is a teenager from Tokyo, Japan that weilds the all-powerful Ultimatrix. He used to work at an electronics store with his boss Dell Honne. One night while working, he meets the girl of his dreams, Miku Hatsune, who is the singer of a popular Japanese band known as the Vocaloids. While cleaning up the mess from her autograph signing, Vicktor sees an armed man enter the store. As he prepares to go inside, he goes Ultimate Vicktor. With Miku at gunpoint, but Vicktor grabs the man by the throat and digs his "claws" into the guys throat. Miku later invites him over the next day and eventually offers for him to stay with them. He of course agrees. Gallery Vicktor vandravel.jpg Vicktor magister.jpg Category:Characters Category:Plumbers Category:Hero Category:Male characters Category:Human/Alien Hybrids Category:Humans Category:Male aliens Category:Male